


У нас всегда будет Париж

by wakeupinlondon



Series: драбблы g — pg-13 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: к чему приводят ночные прогулки





	У нас всегда будет Париж

**Author's Note:**

> намеренные параллели с одноименным рассказом
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды Draco Malfoy.  
> Бета: mismoritress.

В Париж они приезжают во вторник, и после влажной Ниццы и ветреного Ментона здесь удушающе жарко. Астория надевает светлую шляпу, которая источает охлаждающие чары, и Драко со смехом говорит, что маглы сочтут ее слишком остроконечной.

— Все подумают, ты идешь на какой-нибудь карнавал, — весело объясняет он. — Будем на Риволи, обязательно купим тебе канотье.

Астория отвечает, что ждет не дождется, и тепло улыбается.

Их отель расположен в четвертом округе, в старом пропитанном магией квартале. Драко медленно сбавляет высоту и паркует Мазерати во внутреннем дворе, наконец сняв заклинание невидимости. Эльфы услужливо забирают уменьшенный багаж, а портье кланяется так низко, что Астории даже становится неловко.

Ужинают они мидиями в соседнем ресторане, с интересом обсуждая местную карту эльфийских вин. Астория пробует почти все, что советует сомелье, Драко к бокалам почти не притрагивается.

В среду они с раннего утра гуляют по городу. На острове Сите Драко показывает Астории цветочный рынок и устраивает целое представление, подбирая «лучший букет для моей роскошной жены», и к концу прогулки Астория чувствует, как вся раскраснелась от смущения и удовольствия.

«Это он обо мне, — думает она весь день, ступая по узким улицам и вдыхая свежий и сладкий запах тюльпанов. — Это на самом деле происходит со мной».

На четверг запланирована поездка в Провен, где живут родственники Драко (которых Астория не видела со дня свадьбы и, если честно, ничуть не запомнила), но каминная сеть оказывается перекрыта — в Отель-де-Виль принимают делегатов из Бельгии. Драко на миг задумчиво прикрывает глаза, затем говорит, что лететь или аппарировать не хочет.

— Кажется, это знак, что не стоит нам видеть моего кузена, — усмехается Драко, легко приобнимая Асторию за талию. Астория отвечает, что это огромное облегчение, и шутливо подмигивает.

Они доходят до Сен-Мартена и садятся у зеленоватой воды, наблюдая, как на ней играют солнечные блики. Пьют вишневый сироп из маленького магического кафе неподалеку, и Астория вспоминает, как бывала здесь в детстве — прогуливалась по набережной, кормила птиц и играла с Дафной в плюй-камни чуть ли не на глазах у маглов. Драко слушает ее слегка рассеянно, запрокинув голову вверх и глядя, как колышутся на ветру кроны деревьев.

В пятницу оба ходят по магазинам — начинают с бутиков и заканчивают крохотными антикварными лавками. В парижском «Твилфитт и Таттинг» выбор мантий совсем маленький, и они с Драко решают перемерить почти всю осеннюю коллекцию — даже самые нелепые наряды, вроде аквамариновых плащей с карминово-красными застежками. Драко хмыкает и объявляет, что нашел парадную мантию для следующего приема в Министерстве, и Астория неприлично громко хихикает — так, что на них даже начинают коситься консультанты. Плащ Драко все же покупает.

В шумном книжном на улице Бушери Драко дарит ей — несмотря на притворные протесты — новый роман Фифи ЛаФолл во французском переводе. Пока они возвращаются мимо Сены к отелю, Астория зачитывает вслух самые впечатляющие отрывки (а найти их можно чуть ли не на каждой странице).

— «При виде Сабеллы весь мир перед моими глазами расплылся, словно меня вероломно ударили Ступефаем», — с выражением зачитывает Драко, отобрав у Астории книгу. Затем смотрит прямо в глаза: — Прямо как я в нашу первую встречу.

Астория отвечает, что он идиот, но заливается краской.

Субботу они проводят в музеях. Астория стойко выдерживает два часа в музее квиддича, а после отводит Драко на выставку европейских котелков и цилиндров (где долго не выдерживают оба). Остальные места выбирают уже вместе — старинную мастерскую волшебных палочек и дом-музей мага-философа Бертрана.

Дом-музей Николаса Фламеля оказывается закрыт. Драко хмурится и о чем-то спорит с привратником на французском (Астория готова вечно слушать, как Драко на нем разговаривает).

Вечером, лежа в отеле на скрученных и пропитавшихся кремом для загара простынях, Астория мечтательно говорит, что совсем не хочет домой. Драко отстраненно кивает, садясь на кровати.

— Схожу прогуляюсь, раз немного спала жара, — хрипло заявляет он. — Принести тебе что-нибудь?

Астория отвечает, что не отказалась бы от мороженого, и закрывает глаза.

Когда Драко возвращается, Астория давно спит, сбросив к ногам легкое одеяло. За окном уже почти светает, и солнце окрашивает номер люкс в оранжево-янтарные тона.

Раздеваясь, Драко шепчет, что прошелся до площади Трокадеро и обратно. Что духота совсем спала, а на мостах восхитительно прохладно. И что следующей ночью можно так погулять вдвоем — Астории ночной Париж тоже должен понравиться.

О мороженом Драко забыл напрочь. Астория вздыхает и переворачивает подушку холодной стороной вверх.

— Завтра можем все же добраться до Провена, — тихо говорит Драко, ложась рядом. От его волос пахнет сигаретным дымом и — едва уловимо — терпкими духами. — Как же здесь хорошо... Хочешь, приедем еще осенью?

Астория отвечает, что хочет, но сама думает о другом.


End file.
